A Caprican Bachelorette
by Roslin Fan
Summary: AU set one year before the attacks: Laura finds herself on the fledgling summer program as a bachelorette. She never expected to find love or other things, but...
1. Chapter 1

Caprica City: 1 Year Before the Attacks

"You wanted to see me, Mr. President."

"Oh yes, Laura. Have you ever heard of the show _Bachelorette_?"

"The so-called reality show?"

"That's the one."

"Yes, why?"

"The producers just called. They want this season's bachelorette to be a professional in a successful career, preferably the government. The bachelors will also be professionals of various ages and levels."

"So?"

"So, they want you to be the bachelorette. You're perfect: professional, smart, independent, and beautiful. You're high profile but not too high profile. What do you think?"

"What about us?"

"This could be your opportunity to find love; I could never offer you that, and we both know it. If this is all a bust, then I'll gladly frak you again when you come back in a few months."

"So this isn't a very elaborate way to dump me?"

"No, of course not."

"What about my responsibilities here?"

"Your assistants will have to carry their weight for a change, Madame Secretary. Think of this as a vacation. You'll get to visit exotic places all over the Twelve Colonies, stay in a wonderful house, and have a room full of men pining for you every day for 15 weeks or so."

"When you put it like that, it almost sounds like fun. When do I leave?"

"Immediately. Go home and pack, and a limo will pick you up in 2 hours. Have fun, Laura."

"Talk about short notice," Laura Roslin muttered on her way out the door.

Three hours later, Laura found herself getting out of a limo in front of a beautiful house. She was immediately bombarded with producers and the host Chris Harrison.

"Welcome to your new home for the next 15 weeks, Secretary Roslin."

"If you're going to be playing matchmaker, you may call me Laura, Chris."

"Are you excited?"

"I found out about my role in this show about three hours and thirty seconds ago, so I'm not even used to the idea yet. When do we have to leave?"

"The gentlemen will be at the mansion shortly. Why don't you go unpack, put on your evening gown and get ready to meet them as they arrive."

Laura stood in front of the long driveway in long red gown. The first limo arrived. It contained officers of various levels within the Colonial Fleet. They were all wearing their dress grays. Commander William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica exited the limo first.

"Madame Secretary, I'm Commander Bill Adama of the Battlestar Galactica."

"Hello Bill. If you're going to be wooing me for the next several weeks, you might as well call me Laura."

"Okay, I'll see you inside then, Laura."

"Yes you will, Bill."

Next was Captain Lee Adama-yes this show allowed (and encouraged) a father and son to compete for the same woman.

"Hi, Laura. I'm Captain Lee Adama; I guess you just met my father. You're really something. I look forward to getting to know you."

"Likewise, Lee."

Next was Lt. Karl Agathon.

"Hello, Laura. I'm Lt. Karl Agathon. I co-pilot raptors onboard Galactica."

"So you'll be competing against your boss then?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Interesting. I'll see you inside Karl."

There were several less interesting officers that made little impression on Laura, so they'll go unmentioned.

The next limo contained a hodgepodge of different men. Dr. Gaius Baltar exited first.

"Hello, Laura. I guess you know who I am."

"Absolutely, Dr. Baltar. You're only the most famous scientist in the Twelve Colonies."

"Right then, I'll see you inside."

Next came the recently released prisoner of conscience Tom Zarek.

"Don't worry Laura, I won't bite. It looks like you'll have plenty of protection from military types anyway."

"I believe in second chances, Tom. I'll try not to hold your past against you."

"That's all I ask."

The rest of the men were very boring, so Laura quickly forgot their names and decided to eliminate them as soon as possible.

"What do you think, Laura?"

"There are some fine men in there, Chris. I'm not sure I'm comfortable dating a father and son at the same time, but I guess it'll be okay for now."

"Remember you have to eliminate 10 of the 25 men tonight, so do your best to get to know everybody, and make the best decisions you can at the rose ceremony."

"I guess I'll get to it then."

"Okay. I'll see you at the ceremony."

Laura really did try to at least say hello to each of the men during the cocktail party. Her years as a politician allowed her to remain respectful yet distant with people she didn't necessarily like, so she circulated the rooms. Laura had one rose to give immediately-the first impression rose. She needed to find the man who made an impression on her.

Laura had talked to everyone except for the Adama men, and she still had an hour before the ceremony. I'm glad I saved the best for last, she thought.

Finally, she found both Adamas in the corner a room. It looked like they were in the middle of a heated discussion when Lee stormed off, muttering an 'excuse me' to Laura.

"I hope you weren't fighting over me already, Bill."

"I'm afraid not, Laura. This is the first time I've seen Lee in a year, and we don't really get along very well."

"May I ask why not?"

"Sure. My other son, Zak, was killed in a flight accident last year. Lee blames me for his death because I pushed both of my boys to follow in my footsteps, and he thinks I pushed Zak too hard, and pulled strings to get him in a cockpit where he didn't belong."

"That's not fair."

"No. It isn't. Anyway, I keep reaching out to Lee, and he keeps pushing me away. Now we're going to be competing for the same woman. It's okay if you want to choose him; I know he's the more attractive choice."

"Where am I standing?"

"Here."

"That's right. I have my choice of 25 men, and I'm standing here talking to you about your dead son and your relationship with Lee. I could have run after Lee to see what upset him, but I chose to talk to you."

"Why?"

"You were the only one who addressed me by my title first. I know I told you to call me Laura, but I was touched by the respect you showed me."

"Honestly, I was trying to put distance between us. I wasn't sure how comfortable I was being part of a reality dating show."

"Why are you here then?"

"Admiral Nagala said I'd be perfect for the show. That I should think of it as a vacation and perhaps an opportunity to find love. In other words, my boss ordered me to come here."

"You wanna hear a secret? President Adar said the same thing to me. I found out about this less than five hours ago."

"Talk about short notice."

"I know right."

"So, you aren't really interested in dating?"

"I wouldn't say that, per se. I just don't have a lot of time to do it. What about you?"

"A crusty old divorced Commander who spends 9 months a year in space? I'm a real catch among the ladies."

"Yes, you are," Laura said in a completely serious tone that indicated she meant what she said, "which is why I'm giving you the first impression rose. I want to keep you around for a while. I feel comfortable around you. So, Commander Adama, will you accept this rose?"

"Gladly, Madame Secretary."

"Now that that's done. Why don't we have a seat on that sofa over there that looks pretty comfortable, and talk some more before the ceremony?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"So, Commander what do you do onboard Galactica when you aren't on duty?"

"I read mostly."

"Really? What kind of books do you like?"

"Mysteries and Classics, mostly. _Searider Falcon, Love and Bullets, _and _Dark Day_ are three of my favorites. I brought those three with me, in fact."

"We'll have to swap books at some point. I only brought _Murder on Picon_."

"Maybe one of our dates could be a trip to a used book store or an ancient library or something."

"Wouldn't that be nice, but I doubt we have much say over the nature of our dates."

"We'll get through this together, Laura."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable having so many men dating me at once. I'm not exactly a poster girl of monogamy, but even in my non-commitment, I'm committed."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never been in a serious relationship before, but I never dated more than one person at a time."

"Oh. Yeah. Me neither. I'm kind of the king of commitment though. That's why I still wear my wedding ring when I've been divorced for twenty years. Don't worry I'm not committed to my ex. I'm committed to remembering my mistakes and not repeating them, ever. The ring serves as a convenient memory boost."

"I'll have to insist you take it off, if you propose to me at the end of all this."

"_When_ I propose to you, I'll gladly remove the ring and never think of it again."

"What are the mistakes you're so committed to remembering?"

"You know, the usual. I wasn't there enough. I didn't know how to handle my wife's bipolar disorder or her drinking problem. I married someone who couldn't handle my being away so many months a year. She wasn't a partner or my equal, so we grew to resent each other. She came from money and prestige, and didn't want to live the life of an officer's wife. Yada, Yada, Yada."

"Sounds like a nightmare."

"Sometimes it was, but we had some good times too. We just had no business getting married. I loved her, and I thought we could make it work, but there just wasn't enough compatibility. We didn't fit in each other's lives."

"I don't know if I'll be able to keep all the men at bay."

"Somehow, I don't think you'll have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You exude a certain amount of power. You'll be able to maintain a distance between all the men, and they won't even realize you're doing it. They'll fall for the politician's smile without ever bothering to look for your real smile. The one I've seen at least twice since we met."

"What are you saying?"

"You'll get to know the men you want to, and you'll find a diplomatic way to let the rest go."

"Speaking of which, it's almost time for the rose ceremony. Will you escort me to the main room?"

"Of course, Madame Secretary," Bill said, helping Laura rise from the sofa and offering his arm to walk in.

The rose ceremony ended without incident. She gave a rose to Lee, Helo, Dr. Baltar, and Tom Zarek. She gave roses to the rest of the Colonial officers, and ten of the boring men went home.

After that she returned to her room where she changed into her nightgown and started reading _Murder on Picon_. Laura was thinking about Bill; she was planning on always giving him the first rose. She liked the way he thought and talked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Because of the dangerous/adventurous nature of some of the dates, the network always insists that each party have a thorough checkup before commencing with the dates. Thus, Laura Roslin found herself in the doctor's office for the first time in four years. Luckily for her, Bill's appointment was around the same time, so they kept each other company.

"You nervous?"

"I just don't like hospitals and doctors much. My mother spent a lot of time in them before she died, so I haven't seen a doctor in four years-reckless I know, but I've been busy."

"It's a good thing this show's making you do this then. At least you'll get one good thing out of it."

"_Two_ good things."

"Your family history indicates your mother had breast cancer, so I'm going to do an examination today because it's been awhile since you've had one."

"Okay, doctor."

"Hmmm. That might be something I need to look at closely. I'd better order a scan."

"It's lucky you came when you did. We caught it early enough that we can surgically remove the tumor. Then we'll do a minor dosage of doloxan to kill the rest and you should be fine."

"When will we begin?"

"As soon as possible."

"Chris, today I was diagnosed with breast cancer. My treatment is to begin immediately. Obviously that'll effect the dynamic of the dates, but I give permission to film whatever you want. You can have bedside dates and hospital rose ceremonies for all I care, but I want to see Bill."

"You're willing to completely sacrifice your privacy to spend some time with one of the bachelors?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Then, we'll make all of the necessary arrangements, and the network will pay for your treatment and recovery. I'll send Bill in, now. That stubborn old goat kind of bullied the producers and me into letting him see you."

"Hey, beautiful!"

"Bill!"

"I brought _Dark Day_. I thought maybe I could read to you during treatments."

"Thank you. Tonight, they're just keeping me to prepare me for the operation tomorrow. They think they can get all of it, and kill the rest with Doloxan, which they'll start after I recover from the surgery."

"When I said something good would come of this, this isn't what I had in mind."

"I know, but I'm choosing to see it as a gift. If I had waited any longer, which I would have for sure, it would have been too late."

"How long are the visiting hours here?"

"You're in uniform; just say you're my bodyguard. I am a public figure, after all."

"You really want to keep me around, Madame Secretary?"

"Well we are supposed to be dating for this show."

"I'll be here as long as you want me. But what about the others?"

"Chris and I will take care of that. I've offered my permission for the cameras to film anything they want. I'll conduct dates from my bedside and rose ceremonies in the hospital lobby so long as I get to see you."

"Why me?"

"You soothe me. I like talking to you, and I look forward to having you read to me. You were so honest with me when we met; it was refreshing. You're refreshing."

"Then, why don't I read to you now?"

"Please."

Bill opened his book and began reading. Laura was instantly soothed by his voice. She allowed her eyes to close, and for the moment, she forgot all her fears. She reached for Bill's hand, and fell asleep holding it.

Bill didn't leave her bedside all night. He watched her sleep, watched the steady movement of her chest as she breathed. After several hours, he fell asleep in his chair, still holding her hand.

The next morning Chris came in to check on them both. He was immediately touched by the sight before him-They were still holding hands in their sleep. It looked like they remained like that all night. If that's not love, I don't know what is, he thought. Chris decided to leave them to enjoy their mutual comfort for a while longer: Gods knew the next several weeks would be trying for them both-all of them really.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The surgery went very well. The surgeon was able to minimize the damage and remove all of the tumor. Laura was returned to her room for post-op, and Bill was once again by her side.

When Laura was up to more visitors, Chris and the producers decided to continue with the show. The bachelors were permitted to sit by her side so Laura could see how they measured up during a real world health crisis. Obviously, Bill was the best because he was selfless and caring, acting like there was nowhere in the worlds he'd rather be because there wasn't.

Dr. Baltar was terrible at comforting Laura, as he didn't have a selfless bone in his body. He didn't stop talking about himself for the whole 'date.' He pressed on without paying any mind to her groans of displeasure and boredom. Luckily for Laura, Lee Adama was next, and he shared his father's chivalrous nature.

"Why don't you let Laura take a rest for a while, Dr. Baltar. I've got this from here."

"Thank you, Captain Apollo," Laura said, after the annoying scientist exited the room.

"Captain Apollo?"

"Your father might have mentioned your call-sign. I think Captain Apollo has a nice ring to it, don't you?"

"My father talked about me?"

"Yes. You, Zak, your mother, his career, and a lot of other things too."

"Here, I brought you some chocolate covered pretzels. My father might have mentioned that they were your favorite."

"Thank you, Lee. I feel like I should be honest with you; they'll probably cut this part of the conversation out of the final version, but you need to hear the truth."

"You're already close to my father."

"Yes."

"I know. I'm not here to try to win you from him, not that I wouldn't love to be your man. I just want to get to know the woman who will possibly become my step-mother. My whole life, everybody has always fallen at my father's feet: Zak, the men and women under his command, everyone. They all see him as this almost mythical being, and I never understood it. But not you. I can tell you see him for the flawed man he is, but you accept him anyway. I want to know why. And I want to know how. Is this something I could learn?"

"I like your father because he's comfortable with who he is. He recognizes his flaws and mistakes and takes ownership of them. From the moment I met him, he was completely honest with me, and I found that refreshing. As for how, I just had to open up my heart. Now, I'm going to tell you a story. This is a story no one in the mansion knows-not even your father. I have no family left in the worlds: My mother had breast cancer too, and it killed her. Then, a few years later, my father, sisters, and my unborn nephew were killed by a drunk driver. So you see, I can imagine what your family went through when Zak died, and I'd give anything to still have a father to be angry with-of course I wouldn't be angry with my father; I adored him. So yes, Lee, you can learn to accept your father for who he is; you just have to open up your heart to him. That doesn't mean you have to like everything about him, or agree with everything he says or does-believe me, your father and I are going to argue because we're both stubborn and opinionated-it just means that you accept him for who he is-good and bad-and allow him to accept you."

"Thank you, Laura. I feel like such a douche for asking a sick woman to fix my relationship with my father."

"You're not a douche. You're just a confused and angry young man who lost his brother and friend and doesn't know how to relate to his father. The divorce couldn't have been easy for you, nor could growing up in the shadow of the great Bill Adama. You know why I called you Captain Apollo when you came in? I wanted you to know you could be your own man; have your own identity. You probably tried so hard to not be like your father, that you ended up exactly like him. What I want for my possible step-son is for you to improve your relationship with your father, yes, but I also want you to find yourself."

"How do you do this? We never talked before really, but I feel like you can peer into my soul. No one ever read me so accurately before."

"I guess I have a gift with the Adama men."

"I guess so. I should let the next bachelor come in. I think it's Zarek. Do you want me to stand outside the door?"

"I think I'll be perfectly safe from that man. But Lee?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to continue giving you roses because I want to get to know you too-and force you and your father to spend time together. You won't read anything into my roses, right?"

"Of course not, Mom. We're family now."

"Thank you, Lee."

"You're smiling awfully bright. Should that poor man be jealous of his son?"

"That's not exactly your concern, is it Tom?"

"No ma'am. I guess not. How are you feeling?"

"I feel pretty good, actually. I have a bunch of men taking care of me at my bedside."

"That's good to hear. Did they manage to get it all?"

"They think so, but I'll undergo a few rounds of doloxan, just to make sure."

"Are you going to lose your hair, and stuff?"

"Probably. You'll all be dating a bald woman, I hope nobody minds."

"We'll get you a nice wig. It won't do your hair justice, but it'll be enough until it grows back."

"Thank you, Tom."

"I know where I stand with you. You'll never consider me a worthy mate. I can't offer you much of anything, and you'll never trust me, but I'll stay as long as you continue to give me roses."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone one day. Just try not to piss off Bill; I have a feeling he'll be a little protective of me."

"Alright. I'll send in the next bachelor. Get well, Laura."

"Thanks, Tom."

The rest of the dates were largely uneventful. For the rose ceremony that evening, Chris wheeled her into the hospital lobby. Laura gave out all of her roses, beginning with Bill. Three of the nameless, boring bachelors were left without a rose, so they were sent home.

As agreed, Bill was free to spend the night at Laura's bedside. He wheeled her back to her room, helped her into her bed, kissed her on her forehead, and took her hand as he sat down beside her. They talked about everything and nothing. He read to her until they both fell asleep, still holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bill, do you ever go back to the mansion?"

"Sometimes I do to shower and change. An occasional nap."

"You can't possibly be comfortable sleeping in that chair."

"It has its merits."

"Such as?"

"It's proximity to you."

"In that case, if you promise not to take up the whole bed, you can share with me."

"Really?"

"Don't get so excited, Adama, I'm still a cancer patient for gods' sake!"

"Of course, Roslin. I'd never jump the gun with you. I feel like we're moving at a good pace. I like our relationship. I feel like I want to be close to you all the time, and that kind of scares me a little, to be honest. Not that I think you're scary, but I've never felt such a pull to anyone before."

"This scares me a little too, Bill. I just know I like being around you; I need to be around you. These past two nights with you holding my hand, were the best of my life. I forget all about my cancer or my past when I'm around you."

"That reminds me, I don't know what you said to Lee, but we reconciled yesterday. You've given me my family back."

"I'm glad I could help."

"How do you do that? Here you are fighting for your life, and your only thought is of my comfort and my family."

"It's not entirely selfless I assure you. Allowing you into my bed, will comfort both of us, and if I'm going to marry into your family at the end of this, we might as well be getting along with your son."

"That's very forward thinking of you."

"I am the Secretary of Education, Commander."

"I'd like to see you become President one day."

"Okay, then I'll promote you to Admiral."

"The President and her Admiral. They'll be stories about us one day."

"Once this show airs, they'll be stories about us immediately."

"Then we should make it a good one."

"Hmmm. It already is."

Laura was sufficiently recovered from the surgery, and she was ready to undergo doloxan treatments for the next few weeks. Her bedside 'dates' had continued weekly, followed by rose ceremonies in the hospital lobby. The third week she sent home three more of the nameless ones. The next week she sent home two more.

In the meantime, Bill and Lee continued to stay by her side. Bill spent every night with her-reading to her and holding her as she slept, falling asleep holding her. When Bill was at the mansion for a shower or a nap, Lee was with Laura. The younger Adama had fully embraced Laura as his future step-mother, and she was thrilled by that fact. Lee and Laura bonded over the losses of their pasts-and their future as a family. Lee felt comfortable around Laura in a way he never did with Bill or Carolanne: He could tell her just about everything about himself, spilling his deepest darkest secrets without feeling any judgement from Laura.

After the last of her treatment, Laura was ready to return to the house and commence with the show in full force. As always, Bill showed more concern for her than she felt for herself.

"Excited to return to the house?"

"And leave this hospital bed, you bet!"

"Are you worried about these dates? I've heard they tend to be a little exciting."

"I trust Chris and the producers to take it easy on me-and the guys to be gentlemen. I wish you or Lee could be with me for all my dates, but that's not going to happen."

"Are you cancer free?"

"As far as we can tell. I'll have more tests in a few weeks, but the doctors and I are hopeful."

"Good. I just found you; I couldn't bear to lose you; neither could Lee."

"Let's go, flyboy."

The first step on the adventure tour was a group trip to Tauron. The remaining bachelors and Laura were set up in the nicest hotels in Tauron City.

The first date was a group date. It was a tour of a war museum and included the men in uniform: Bill, Lee, and Karl.

"This is so exciting! I'll get to see a little piece of what you three do to protect the Colonies."

"At least until you get to see _Galactica._"

"It'll be good for me to have some background before then, Bill."

"Well, as you can see, this is a weapon's case. These are all different swords our ancestors used. They have different lengths and widths. Although they aren't used anymore, some soldiers like to keep them for decoration. I know Admiral Cain keeps a case of them in her quarters on _Pegasus_."

"How would you know that?"

"Some of the fleet's meetings are in her quarters. You see, _Pegasus_ is the newest and most state-of-the-art battlestar in the fleet, so the admiralty likes to hold its meetings there."

"So you aren't friends with Cain, then?"

"Not particularly, no."

"What do you keep in your quarters, Commander?"

"Books, mostly. I have many books, and they don't all fit on my shelves, so I have piles on the floor, and some on my desk, my coffee table, and the shelve behind my rack."

"Rack?"

"Bed."

"I think I'd be more interested in your quarters than Cain's."

"Good. Although, I think you'd be her type."

"Really?"

"Did I spark an interest, ma'am?"

"Oh no, I definitely prefer men. I was just curious about her position in the fleet."

"The Colonial Fleet is open to all genders and sexual orientations as long as the officers and ensigns behave appropriately at all times."

"Oh. That's good to know. What are those, Lee?"

"That's a case full of different guns. You see, guns have a history of more than 200 years. The really big guns on the left are the oldest. They were horribly inaccurate, slow to load, and only fired one shot at a time. We got a lot better at making weapons over the years, and the ones on the far right could down Centurions with relative ease."

"Of course, we also invented the Centurions and their weapons and raiders, so the whole thing was really our fault, don't you think?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Did you use those guns to kill the Centurions, Bill?"

"Sometimes, but I spent most of my time in my viper."

"Viper?"

"Small, one person plane. It's a fighter jet designed for dog fights."

"Of course you were a viper jock?"

"Now, my son is, and Helo here works with the Raptors."

"My three brave military men."

"We're proud to accompany you, Laura."

"Are there any vipers or raptors in this museum? I would love to see what my dates do for a living."

"Thought you'd never ask. Right this way."

"Wow. You two fly in those?"

"Actually, only my father flew in that model. They've updated the vipers a bit since the end of the war."

"This over here is an old raptor, Ma'am. I work the navigation systems, the communication and DRADIS systems, and assist the pilot in any way I can."

"That sounds like a lot of responsibility, Karl. You must take your job very seriously. Do you work closely with your pilot?"

"Yes, Laura. She's my best friend."

"Your face lit up, just now. You must really care about her."

"You have no idea, but we're just friends."

"He's telling the truth, I'm afraid. Boomer is currently having an affair with Chief Tyrol, but I'm letting it continue because they aren't really hurting anything, and it's obvious they're in love. The ship will be decommissioned within a year or so, anyway, so I can afford to be a soft-touch."

"How romantic, but I'm sorry, Karl. It must be hard to love someone and watch her with someone else."

"Thank you."

"I must say, I'm learning a lot about this military stuff today. If I'm ever in a position where I need advice about the military protocols, I'm turning to the three of you."

"Of course, ma'am. You mean when you're President and you promote me to Admiral?"

"Yes, then I'll definitely need you three. I'd designate Lee as my advisor to the military because he wouldn't be as busy as the fleet's Admiral, and Helo will escort me between Colonial One and Galactica in the raptor."

"You'd keep me in Galactica, Madame President?"

"Of course. The way your eyes light up when you talk about her, I'd never separate you from her, and she wouldn't be decommissioned either; she'd be the flagship of the fleet-a proud symbol of humanity's resilience."

"When's the next election?" Helo asked, obviously moved by Laura's impassioned speech.

"Not for another two years, almost."

"Would you seriously run?"

"No. In fact, I keep meaning to get out of politics. I don't really like it that much, but I'm good at my job, and sometimes, it seems like I make a difference, but mostly its just bullshit and meetings."

"You mean bullshit meetings?"

"Exactly, Bill."

"The military has its fair share of bullshit, which I don't care for much myself, but I've been a good soldier, and I'll retire with grace-maybe build a cabin to share with a lovely woman I just met."

"You really are a soft-touch."

"You have no idea."

"I think we've been through the entire museum now; we get to move on to dinner, according to this date card," Lee interjected, hoping to break the obvious tension between his father and Laura. As happy as he was for them, he knew it wasn't right for them to be so obvious when Laura was supposed to be dating the other men as well.

"Of course, Captain Apollo. Lead the way."

"Why do you call my son Captain Apollo?"

"I think it has such a nice ring to it."

"Will you call me 'Husker' sometimes?"

"Oh I like that name! I'll call you that often, Husker."

"I like the way it sounds when you say it."

"I'm sure you do. Let's get some dinner; I'm starving. You know, I haven't really eaten a decent meal since before my surgery."

"Then let's get some food in you, woman!"

"Yes sir, right away sir, anything you say sir."

They returned to the limo, which brought them to one of Tauron's wildlife reserves. There was a lovely picnic dinner set for four in a candlelit gazebo.

"Oh, how lovely! I wish there was enough light in the day to explore, though."

"Maybe you'll get to see it again sometime."

"That would be wonderful."

"Well, Madame Secretary, it looks like we have everything we need in this basket. Why don't you take a seat and allow us to serve you."

"Oh, I like that idea, Commander."

Lee, Karl, and Bill removed everything from the basket, set the table, poured the champaign, and distributed the entrees. The meal consisted of Tauron delicacies-spicy chicken, spinach, and thick noodles with spicy brown sauce.

"Are you going to be okay eating all of this, Laura?"

"Watch me, Bill." With that, Laura out ate the three men surrounding her.

"Wow!"

"I told you I was starving. I haven't eaten a decent meal in weeks. You think I'm going to let a little spice stop me from eating now?"

"It's still impressive. I've seen grown men twice your size get torn up because of this food."

"I'm glad you find me so impressive, Bill. That's important in a relationship based on mutual respect and admiration."

"Is that what you're looking for, Ma'am?"

"Yes, Helo. It's important for a woman to feel her man respects her and to respect her man. But honestly, I didn't know what I was looking for; in fact, I wasn't really even looking. The President coaxed me into joining this show, and before that, I was always single. I had casual relationships here and there, but there was no one I ever considered spending my life with."

"What about family, friends?"

"My family is all gone, now. Being a politician doesn't allow for many lasting friendships. Neither does being a cold bitch."

"You're not cold or a bitch. You're probably the warmest person I know."

"Thanks, Bill. I'm afraid my political persona forces me to become someone cold and distant."

"Will you be that way with your husband, if you get married to someone from this show?"

"Good question, Lee. I've always been able to separate my personal life from my professional one, but I'm afraid whomever ends up marrying me will have to deal with both sides of my personality. I tend to work many hours, bring my work home with me, and allow it to consume me. I take my job very seriously because I believe I make a difference in people's lives. So, living with me won't be easy. But I won't be cold or distant with my husband because he'll be my partner in life."

"That's a practical answer, Laura, and very reasonable. Any man should understand and respect that his woman has so many responsibilities, and he should have responsibilities of his own that she can respect. I'm learning a lot from you tonight. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Helo. I hope you find someone with whom you can share your life."

"That's nice of you to say."

"You're awfully quiet, Bill. What's on your mind? The spices aren't getting to your head are they?"

"No, Laura," Bill said with a slight laugh. "I was contemplating your answer. I don't think I'd mind listening to you talk for hours about your problems at work. I probably wouldn't be able to do much to help you, but I'd give you my support and comfort you anyway I can."

"I'd expect nothing less from you. You've been doing just that for weeks now. You made cancer treatment almost pleasant, _almost_."

"I'm glad I was able to help you."

"You really did and you showed me what I was missing my whole life. So, Bill would you accept this rose?"

"You know I will, Laura. I'll take anything you offer like a gift from the gods."

"I thought you didn't believe in the gods."

"I don't but I believe in you, and that's enough."

"You really know what to say, don't you?"

"Only to you."

"Then I'm blessed."

Bill stood up from the table, came to Laura's side of the table, held out his hand and said, "And I can dance."

"Alright then," Laura said taking his hand.

They danced without music, making their own rhythm. Leaving Helo and Apollo to watch from the table.

"This should be awkward, but it's not," Helo whispered to Lee.

"I know. It's always been between them, and it always will be. It's sweet, really. True love. My father was never like that with my mother because she never loved him the way Laura seems to."

"Let's just watch them. Learn what love's really about."


	5. Chapter 5

The next date was a one-on-one date with Tom Zarek. They were sent to the oldest temple in Sagittaron, and were given a guided tour by one of the most respected priestesses in the Colonies, Elosha. Even though she was never really religious, Laura found herself mesmerized by the eloquent priestess who spoke in a kind and understanding voice. She paid close attention throughout the tour, feeling she owed the gods her for her life and her friendship with Bill.

Zarek provided Laura with enough space to walk through the tour and listen to Elosha. He knew there would be time to talk at dinner. Knowing his place in the hierarchy within the mansion, Zarek had no illusions about receiving a rose or getting invited to the fantasy suite. Laura would only pretend to be interested to a certain extent-it simply wasn't in her to hide her obvious affection for Commander Adama. And why should she? The show was designed to manufacture love, so why is it her fault that it actually worked-and better and faster than it ever had before in the history of faux reality vid shows?

Zarek wasn't stupid. As he told her during his visit at her hospital bedside, he knew he had no future with her. What would a beautiful Secretary of Education want with a convicted terrorist? He was there simply to gain ratings for the fledgling summer program. The producers explained as much, and even if they hadn't, he would have figured that much out himself. So he didn't profess his love for her-because it wasn't there in the first place. He didn't try to charm her or impress her with his knowledge of Sagittaron history-because that wasn't really his strong suit anyway. He'd enjoy her company and expect to be sent packing at the end of the evening. She'd never give him a rose on a one-on-one date: That would send a message she didn't want sent.

"You're awfully quiet today, Tom."

"I'm just watching you immerse yourself in Sagittarian history. Do you pay this close attention to everything you encounter?"

"I do have a pretty strong education background. So I guess I enjoy learning as much as I did teaching or overseeing Colonial education."

"Do you like your job?"

"I feel like I get something right every now and then. When that happens, I feel fulfilled and genuinely enjoy my work. That doesn't happen as often as I'd like, though. I feel our education system is better than it ever was before, but it's still not as good as I'd like it to be. As Secretary, I have a lot of power, but I can only influence the President so much."

"Do you ever miss just teaching?"

"Every day."

"How long before you retire?"

"I'll probably never fully retire. I like to keep busy. So, I'll resign in a few years or so. Build a cabin in some remote area to retire in, but I'll probably return to teaching at least part time, or something."

"That'll be nice for you, Laura."

"Yeah. It's a nice dream to keep me going for now."

"Shall we continue to dinner?"

"Lead the way."

Dinner with Tom was at Sagittaron's finest steakhouse. They were seated on the back patio, and had it entirely to themselves-except for the crowd of cameramen and producers. The service was excellent, the food delicious, and Tom and Laura were able to eat companionably. They didn't pretend to be falling in love, but they were considerate with each other and regarded one another with genuine interest.

"You've heard all about my plans for the future. What about you Tom? You must have some ideas for another book or something."

"Yeah. I saw a lot of things during my time in prison. I could write a pretty compelling book, I'm sure. It'll probably be banned, but some people will still read it."

"Yes. That happens with banned books."

"Laura?"

"Yes, Tom?"

"I just want you to know, I know where we stand. You'll never be in love with me, and I could never make it work with you."

"You're right about that."

"I'm not going to lie; I'm very attracted to you, but I'd never in a million years be able to earn your trust or your love."

"I like how you treat trust and love on nearly equal terms."

"Aren't they? What's the point in loving someone you can't trust?"

"Good point."

"The dating options for a convicted terrorist are probably pretty slim, but I'll be okay."

"I don't know, Tom. Some women go for that kind of thing-fall in love with serial killers they wrote to in prison. You're getting a lot of exposure from this show. People will see you treating me with respect, caring for me during my treatments, and they'll see there's more to you than your criminal record."

"Thank you."

"I guess now we're getting to the point where I'm either supposed to give you a rose or not. For all the reasons you already mentioned, I couldn't possibly give you a rose tonight. We don't fit and it would be wrong of me to lead you on any further."

"I appreciate your honesty. Good luck, Laura."

Tom gave Laura a quick peck on the cheek, before getting into the cab to exit the show.

"What can I say? I knew she wouldn't give me a rose tonight. Laura's a beautiful, intelligent, sweet, caring, awesome woman, and she's way out of my league. I knew that from the beginning. She was considerate of my feelings and never led me to believe she was interested. She never acted like she was better than me, and I like that about her. If she ever found herself furthering her political career, I'd support her," Tom said during his cab-confessional.

After Tom left the restaurant, Laura returned to her suite, knowing she had done the right thing. She missed Bill and longed to talk to him, but she'd have to wait until the rose ceremony to see him again. Laura fell asleep thinking of her Commander.

The next date was the following evening. It was right in the center of Caprica City at the museum of science and technology. Laura's date was with Dr. Baltar and Greg (or somebody), whose voice sounded nearly identical to Meatwad's from _Aqua Teen Hunger Force_, which is the furthest thing from a compliment imaginable.

The museum date was the chance for Dr. Baltar to illustrate his full range of intelligence. However, he mostly just came off as arrogant and irritating. Poor Meatwad couldn't follow the conversation very well, so he tried to make small talk with Laura instead.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Laura. I wanna be the protector of your heart."

"Well, thank you Greg. But don't you think I should be responsible for my heart?"

"Everybody needs someone to look out for them."

"Hmm."

"I guess you have Commander Adama for that."

"Bill does look out for me."

"He does, and you look out for him too."

"That's how it's supposed to be in a relationship."

"If you were with me, I'd look out for you, and I'd sing for you, and I'd get a tattoo of a heart and a shield for you."

"Oh sweetie. I'm too old for you. You need a nice girl your own age; someone who wants those things from you. You deserve someone who can appreciate you."

"I like older women."

"But I'm not interested in being a cougar."

"Why?"

"I need an intellectual equal. Someone with whom I can truly share my life."

"And I can't be that?"

"I'm afraid not. Not for me."

"What about Gaius? He's really smart."

"I doubt Gaius would consider me his equal, and I won't be patronized."

"I hardly think I patronize you, Laura. I just know more than you about a great many things."

"Well, do you have any interest in dating me further, or gods forbid, proposing to me?"

"Sure, if you keep me around that long."

"But you'll never love me."

"I could learn to love you. I am attracted to you already. How hard could it be to manufacture love?"

"You see, Greg. This is my point. You try too hard to pursue me with promises of love and sweetness. And Gaius would have to fake it to please the network. I couldn't be happy with either of you, and I won't pretend otherwise. Now, I have no interest in giving either of you a rose, and the rules dictate that you go home tonight if you don't get a rose, so if you don't mind I'd like to skip dinner, and conclude this date."

Laura left both men stunned and headed to the fancy seafood restaurant alone.

Meanwhile, Greg and Dr. Baltar rode home in separate cabs.

"I would have given her my heart, but she didn't want it. Maybe she's right. I just need to find someone who'll appreciate me."

"I really don't care that I got sent home. Now I can go pursue all the women I want. Look at the gorgeous blond woman on the corner there. Can we stop and pick her up?" Gaius asked the driver.

The next date was a perfectly boring two-on-one date that isn't worth reading about (or writing about). Laura gave the rose to the nicest man of the two-Wally Grey, which meant the other man had to go home. After the date was over, Laura went home thrilled that she was finished dating for the week and could see Bill at the rose ceremony. She had sent four men home already, so she wouldn't have to send anyone else home. The ceremony would just be for fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Laura was very glad when it finally came time for the rose ceremony. She had played the game well; there were only four bachelors left: Bill, Lee, Karl, and Wally. Everyone in the mansion knew it was always between Laura and Bill. And she wouldn't break any hearts: Lee and Karl wanted their Old Man to be happy, and Wally was an old friend of Adar; he'd get it, when she didn't give him a rose. But for that night, no one had to go home. She could spend time with Bill and his boys. She couldn't keep the smile from forming when Bill approached her.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"I could get used to that greeting. When you say it, I really feel beautiful."

"Have I told you how much I love you...in that color?"

"Good save, Admiral."

"Thank you, Madame President."

"I love you...in dress grays."

"Thank you."

"You know I could never be President right? I mean 42 other people would have to be bumped off first, and considering I was close to being bumped off a few weeks ago, I don't like my chances."

"I'll probably never be Admiral either, but to me, you'll always be my commander-in-chief, and I'll always be your admiral."

"I like that."

"As I understand it, nobody is going home tonight because you sent enough people home throughout the week. Why the ceremony, then?"

"Everybody's getting a rose, so we can have a nice evening. And I get to see you, so there's that."

"There's that."

"Are you going to ogle me all night, or are you going to ask me to dance?"

"I can dance."

Bill took Laura in his arms, and they danced to their own music as the other bachelors looked on.

An hour later, the rose ceremony went without incident. Everyone got a rose. Laura said goodnight to everyone and retreated to her private living quarters.

Throughout the next week Laura had the hometown dates with the final four bachelors. The first one was with Bill. Because of his age, Bill didn't have a traditional family for Laura to meet-aside from Lee, of course. So, his hometown was the Galactica, and his family were his crew.

So, on the appointed day of their date, the Colonial Fleet supplied Bill and Laura with a raptor, which Bill piloted himself, to take them to Galactica.

"And I thought you looked good in the grays. You look absolutely yummy in your flight suit."

"Why thank you, Madame Secretary. You don't look so bad yourself."

"So, what do I need to know before we arrive?"

"I'll introduce you to everyone. We'll spend the most time with my best friend Saul and my daughter Kara."

"Daughter?"

"She's like family. That's enough."

"Hmm. What are they like?"

"Saul can be pretty crude, especially when he's drunk. Kara has a tough exterior but she has a heart of gold."

"So I'll have a hard time winning them over then."

"They'll probably want to protect their Old Man."

"I'll roll the hard six."

"I know you will."

Laura realized she felt completely safe having Bill pilot their raptor. While travel between colonies was a regular part of Laura's job as Secretary of Education, she was never a huge fan of flying. She did it, and she wasn't afraid, but there was always a slight feeling of dread that accompanied her flights. That feeling wasn't present in the raptor.

As they approached the Galactica, Laura was in awe that the man she loved commanded such a huge vessel. She was even more impressed by his quiet confidence and commanding presence. Bill was a man who made even Adar look small and insignificant. And he loved her like she had never been loved before—even if they haven't actually spoken the words yet.

After they landed on the docking bay, Bill and Laura were immediately greeted by the entire crew.

"Commander on deck!" Col. Tigh shouted, signaling the crew to come to attention.

"As you were," Bill said to his crew, and they returned to parade rest. "Allow me to present Secretary Laura Roslin, my personal guest."

"Welcome back, Sir. The ship wasn't the same without you, Bill."

"Thank you, Saul. I'll bring our bags to our quarters. You've arranged guest quarters, I trust."

"Yes sir. Right next to yours."

"I'll show you to your quarters, Laura."

"Do I get to see yours? I want to check out your book collection."

"Of course. I've always wanted to woo a woman with books."

"Then let's go."

"I think the Old Man's in love," Saul muttered to himself as the couple walked toward their quarters.

"So many books!"

"Yeah."

"I could spend all day in here. Reading with you."

"I'd like that."

"I guess we should go meet your family."

"Yes. Don't worry, they'll love you."

"Why?"

"Making the Old Man happy is enough reason for them."

"Hello Starbuck. What do you hear?"

"Nothing but the rain."

"Then go get your gun and bring in the cat."

"Boom, boom, boom."

"How's it been, Kara. You staying out of hack?"

"Yeah, but it hasn't been easy."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you Starbuck," Bill said, shaking his head. He loved his daughter, and he wanted her to be successful, but she couldn't seem to stay out of hack for very long. "This is my date, Secretary Laura Roslin. Laura, this is Lt. Kara Thrace. Now, I'll let you ladies talk. I'll see you soon, Laura."

Bill returned to his quarters, leaving the two women to their own devices. He had hopes that Laura could help calm Starbuck's spirit. She just needed a role model, and he could think of no-one better than Laura.

Laura knew Kara was important to Bill, and she wanted to connect with the young woman.

"It's nice to meet you, Kara. Or do you prefer your call-sign?"

"I answer to both, but I do like Starbuck."

"Then Starbuck it is. Bill says your the best pilot he's ever met."

"I don't know about that; the craziest maybe."

"I guess you probably have some questions for me."

"Are you in love with my CO?"

"Yes."

"You answered fast."

"It was an easy question."

"Then, that's all I need to know. You make the Old Man happy. You love him. But if you hurt him, there will be words."

"I'd never hurt him, I promise."

"Then welcome to the family. I should warn you, we're a crazy bunch. You're also dating my friend Helo, and the Old Man's son. How awkward is that?"

"Lee and Helo know how I feel about Bill. They've been perfect gentlemen around me, and I've gotten to know Lee very well. He's accepted me into the family and made peace with his father, so I'm very happy about that. Helo and I had a lovely conversation, and I'll get to spend a whole day with him and his family in two days. I get to spend the day with Lee and his mother tomorrow."

"Talk about awkward. How's that gonna go? You're technically dating the woman's son, but really interested in her ex-husband. Either way, she's probably not going to like you very much. Carolanne is very protective when it comes to her boys. She didn't like me dating Zak at all."

"I'll just be honest and polite. I count on Lee to help me explain the situation, and if things go bad, I could always play the recovering cancer patient card."

"You had cancer?"

"Yup. During the show too. But I had the Adama boys by my side at all times. That's when I knew I wanted to become part of their family."

"How quickly did you fall for the Old Man?"

"I knew I liked him immediately. I gave him the first impression rose, and from then on, he was the only man I really wanted to spend time with in the mansion."

"I can't wait to watch it on the vid!"

"They'll probably edit it down some, so it doesn't seem so obvious that I'm with Bill from the beginning. I tried to act interested in the other men without leading them on unfairly."

"Well, I'll let you spend some quality time with the Old Man. Col. Tigh's probably going to want to grill you next. Good luck with that!"

"Thanks, Starbuck. I feel very comfortable around you. I think we could be friends."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Please. We're friends; call me Laura."

"See you later, Laura. Have fun with the Old Man."

"Did Starbuck grill you too bad?"

"Not at all, Bill. I think we'll get along fine. She loves her old man."

"So we have some time. What would you like to do?"

"That leather sofa looks inviting. I want to choose a book from your shelf, take my shoes off, and curl up on the couch with you, as you read to me."

"You've certainly taken a liking to my quarters."

"They're a part of you, and I've always felt comfortable with you."

"We should talk about our future before I read to you."

"Are you planning on proposing?"

"Hell yes! Part of me wants to toss you over my shoulders, put you in a raptor, and take you away, marry you, and never let you out of my sight. I guess you bring out the caveman in me."

"I kind of like Caveman Bill."

"In all seriousness, though, I want to marry you. I'll finish out my year on Galactica and retire gracefully after they put my ship out to pasture. Then I'll be free to live wherever you are. I don't expect you to quit your job, and I'll probably want to get a job myself. I think we both need to feel productive, but I would love for us to build that cabin together to live in at least part time."

"Fill it with our books. Have a little garden and a property by a lake. Watch the sun rise and set. Look at the stars."

"Yes, and sit by our fireplace as we read."

"That sounds so wonderful."

"So, you'll say yes?"

"The answer is yes. I would definitely build that cabin."

"That's great! Now, I believe my commander-in-chief ordered me to read to her, so I'd better comply with her wishes."

"Damn straight!"

Bill read to Laura until Jaffey knocked on the hatch to bring them Dinner. Saul and Kara arrived for the "family" dinner, exchanging barbs and hostilities between them.

The four of them sat down at Bill's table and began eating, exchanging awkward conversation.

"So, have you two frakked yet?"

"Saul!"

"Just asking. It seems like a reasonable question to me. I always wondered how it worked on these shows."

"It's okay, Bill. He's right, and I always wondered that too. No we haven't. I'm recovering from cancer, and Bill's been by my side the whole time. We've fallen asleep holding hands at the hospital, with poor Bill trying to sleep in a chair. Finally, I decided to let him join me in the bed."

"Are you planning on frakking?"

"Absolutely. Whether it'll be before or after we're married, I don't know yet, but it's a sure thing."

"Aren't you still dating other dudes? How could you be planning a marriage with Bill already?"

"The other men know Bill and I are a couple, and they are very supportive. Besides, who wants a middle aged cancer patient, right?"

"I'd do ya."

"Saul!"

"It's okay, Bill. He was complimenting me, I think."

"Trying to anyway. I didn't mean to bring out Caveman Bill. Godsdamn!"

"Just treat my woman with respect, alright?"

"_Your_ woman?" Laura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, _mine_. Just like I'm _yours," _Bill said without flinching.

"Just as long as we're clear on that."

The foursome finished their dinner. Kara led Laura away so they could talk some more, while Bill and Saul talked over drinks.

"You love sick old dog!"

"I've never felt this way before, Saul. All at once I'm in awe with her for being so amazing, proud to know her and love her, and fiercely possessive and protective. It hasn't been easy sharing her with a mansion full of men, but the way things worked out were pretty great for us. We both knew we'd work from the moment we met."

"Well, she's much better than your ex. I mean she's a little hoity-toity for me, but she seems perfect for you. And she handled my questions like they didn't even faze her."

"She's a politician, Saul. And there's nothing she can't handle."

"Congratulations, Old Man. We'll have to do a double date with me and Ellen at some point."

"No offense, Saul. But I don't think our women would get along very well."

"Gods no! It'll be funny to watch though."

After Saul and Kara left Bill's quarters, Bill noticed a date card from Chris Harrison.

_Dear Bill and Laura,_

_ Should you choose to spend the evening together, you may share Bill's quarters. Or you could conclude your date for the night and retire to your separate quarters._

"What do you think, Laura?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"That's a no, then," Bill teased.

"Get over here, Commander. I need a foot massage."

"Right away, Madam Secretary."

Bill sat on his sofa with Laura's legs in his lap. He dutifully rubbed her feet, enjoying the sound of Laura humming with pleasure.

"I'm sorry about Saul."

"Oh, Honey! He's harmless. I know he's your best friend, and he just wants to make sure I'm right for you."

"He approves of you, by the way. But it doesn't matter. You couldn't be more right for me."

"I love you."

"In dress grays?"

"Always."

"I love you, too."

"Hmm. Will you kiss me, now?"

"Yes, ma'am."

After awhile, they forgot all about the cameras and held each other on his sofa. When the cameramen got bored with the lack of juicy footage and left the quarters (although they left the cameras rolling), Bill took Laura to his rack.

"When we're married, we'll have the biggest softest bed."

"I kind of like this one."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just fits you. It's part of your life, so I love it."

"You know, you're the first woman I've taken in here."

"And I'd better be the last."

"Of course, Madame President."

Knowing the cameras were rolling, the couple decided to forgo anything more than kissing and cuddling. When they did finally make love, they'd have complete privacy. Whether or not they were married by that point didn't matter to Laura; they had both lived long lives and had numerous partners. The only thing that mattered was that everything was different with Bill. And she wasn't going to let cameras, crewmen, and producers ruin their moments.

"I decided I like the size of this rack, Laura."

"Why's that?"

"It forces us to cuddle."

"I know you love to cuddle."

"Only with you."

"Damn straight."


	7. Chapter 7

After spending the night with her fiancé, as she liked to think of Bill, Laura was escorted to a raptor containing Lee, who was going to fly her to his mother's house.

"Are you ready, Mom?"

"I'm actually pretty nervous. I don't know what's worse, her thinking I'm a cougar, or her thinking I'm passing over you for your father."

"I'll help explain everything. It'll be okay. She won't care that you're marrying my father; she has her own relationship right now."

"Thanks, Lee."

Soon, Lee and his future stepmother were approaching Caprica City, where they'd land at the airport and get in an already waiting limo, which would transport them to Carolanne's house.

They arrived at a white mini-mansion a short time later, where they were greeted by an attractive middle-aged blond woman. Within five seconds, Carolanne's face told Laura everything she needed to know about how the meeting would go.

"You're what five years younger than me?"

Laura didn't need to wait for Lee to defend her. She opted to handle the situation the way she usually deals with difficult people—a deadly combination of class and sarcasm.

"Perhaps. I don't usually reveal my age."

"Humph. You don't look that good."

There were a few choices of retorts for Laura to choose from: `25 men seem to have disagreed with you` being the most obvious, but that might have backfired. Knowing cancer usually shuts people up, Laura decided to play that card.

"I'm recovering from cancer, Thank you for noticing."

"Is that how you got to keep Lee around?"

Laura was getting ready to respond, but Lee had recovered from his delayed reaction time. For a top notch viper pilot, his reflexes weren't that great when it came to dealing with his mother, but he was finally ready.

"Mom, lay off her. We've been here less than thirty seconds and you've already insulted her age, appearance, and implied she's some kind of cougar. Laura is the classiest woman I've ever met, and I love her. But our relationship isn't what you think it is. Let us in, and we'll explain everything."

Carolanne's face softened, but it was clear they'd have an uphill struggle ahead of them still. Laura wasn't sure how useful Lee would be if a battle ensued between his mother and she.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Laura. Cancer's no picnic from what I understand."

"You've got that right."

The three walked into the house and sat around the kitchen table.

"So what about your relationship don't I understand?"

"Laura and I aren't really dating. She's with dad-has been from the beginning. She made it very clear that she keeps me around as a means to get to know me and to help my relationship with dad."

"Oh. I have to say I never expected that. I didn't even know Bill was one of the bachelors."

"I love Lee very much and I'm proud to know him, but what Bill and I have is something very special to me. Lee understands that and has been very supportive of our relationship."

"So, I'm not meeting my daughter-in-law. I'm meeting my son's future stepmother."

"That's right."

"In that case, welcome to the Adama family. Good luck with that man. Gods know we couldn't make it work."

Lee breathed a silent sigh of relief. He was dreading the idea of refereeing. Carolanne could be a fierce woman. But Laura was like a hybrid of a tigress and a phoenix, which would be absolutely lethal in a fight. He didn't think anyone could survive a match against her.

Carolanne's amicable response brought a small smile to Laura's face. She knew what she had with Bill was different from what his first marriage was. They just fit, and that was that.

The smile remained on her face as she said, "Thank you. I think we'll have a different experience."

"Well, you and Lee probably have a lot to talk about. I'll let you two get on with the rest of your day."

"Bye, Mom. You look great. I'll see you next time I'm on shore leave. Maybe I'll even bring a girlfriend for you to meet."

"Bye, Lee. Bye, Laura. It was nice to meet you."

Lee and Laura were glad to leave Carolanne's home, ready to embark on the rest of their date.

"You handled that very well, Mom."

"I'm a politician, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"But what about you, Lee? I know you're Captain Apollo the wonderful viper pilot, but I can tell the military isn't your primary love the way it is your father's. What is it that Lee Adama wants to do with his life?"

"I used to be interested in becoming a lawyer like my grandfather. But then I found out he was responsible for getting some of the biggest scumbags in Caprica off. I don't know if I could do that."

"You wouldn't have to be a defense attorney. You could be a prosecutor, a tax attorney, a litigator, or any of the other types of lawyers."

"I could."

"How were you in school?"

"Not as good as you, I'm sure. I always did okay, though. The fleet put me through War College, but I owe them years of service. After that, I'm free."

"To be young, single, and free. It's a gift; enjoy every minute."

"I will. Would you be willing to guide me from time to time?"

"Of course, Lee. You're the closest thing I'll ever have to a son. And I'd be thrilled to help you whenever you need me."

"You're quickly becoming my favorite parent."

"You might want to keep that to yourself. Your mother already doesn't like me, and your father is sensitive about your relationship."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, what does the date card say?"

"This car is headed to the oldest hotel in Caprica City where we'll have a private dinner in the dining room."

"Then there'll be the option of forgoing our separate rooms and spending the night in the fantasy suite."

"Which we'll turn down, obviously."

"Obviously."

"You had that option with my father?" Lee asked, before he realized he was quickly bordering on the inappropriate. He mentally kicked himself and prepared for the backlash from his tigress-phoenix stepmother. As it turned out, he needn't have worried. Laura knew Lee's intentions were harmless, and she never felt uncomfortable talking to him—about anything.

"Yup. I spent the night in his quarters on Galactica."

"Do you wish you could spend a night in a fantasy suite with him?"

"Of course. But we're planning to spend the rest of our lives together. There aren't many dates left before he gets to propose. I can wait."

"Who are you sending home at the ceremony?"

"Wally."

"Then what?"

"You, Karl, and Bill get to do a home date with me, whatever that means. I wouldn't be surprised if President Adar filled in as my family. Then we go to some exotic location, have a few more dates, and at the end your father will propose and you'll welcome me into the family."

"Sounds wonderful. You really think we'll meet the President?"

"I don't know who else they'd have fill in for my family. It would be ratings gold too. Imagine getting the blessing of the most powerful man in the worlds."

"My dad hates Adar."

"Yeah. I'll have to talk to him about that."

"What do you mean?"

"The President has been my friend and boss for years. We have a history that your father won't like. He may become jealous."

"You're not saying..."

"It's okay, Lee. You can say it."

"An affair?"

"I'm not sure I'd go as far as to call it that. In an affair, there is the illusion of love. That wasn't the case for either of us."

"Why?"

"I was alone but too comfortable to look for companionship. Adar was there; we could work together and be friends without it changing anything."

"I almost had that with Kara Thrace."

"Your brother's fiancee?"

"Yup. We never actually frakked, don't worry. There was chemistry between us though. The three of us were friends, but I wanted Kara for myself. Then Zak died, and we all fell apart. She chose to align herself with my father, and I couldn't forgive her for that. I couldn't be friends with her anymore-not when I'd betray my dead brother by wanting to frak her."

"So you kind of understand my thing with Adar. That's good. By the way, you wouldn't be betraying your brother by loving his fiancee. He'd want you both to be happy; I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Mom. How are you going to tell Dad about Adar?"

"I'll just tell him. He'll understand. Believe me, he has nothing to worry about. What I feel for him is 1000 percent more than what I feel for Adar."

"I thought you couldn't go higher than 100 percent."

"You can't, except in hyperboles."

"We're at the hotel. Ready for dinner?"

"Lead the way, Captain Apollo."


	8. Chapter 8

After a lovely evening with Lee, Laura went to her hotel room. She opened _Searider Falcon_, which was the book Bill and she were reading together. They had agreed to read one chapter a night, every night they were separated; then, they'd finish the book together. When Laura told Bill she hadn't read it in many years and forgot the ending, Bill confided that he'd never read the ending: He explained that he enjoyed it so much, he didn't want it to end. But since meeting Laura, he knew he was ready to see through to the end with her: He wanted to experience everything with the love of his life. It was the most romantic thing Laura had ever heard of—and they were part of a show designed to be romantic. Laura knew Bill Adama's brand of romance had nothing to do with the show; it was just him. She had no idea what she had done to be so lucky, but she was grateful to whatever gods were responsible for gifting her Bill.

Laura finished the chapter for that night and tried to fall asleep. Before she could sleep, she mentally prepared for her upcoming days. She had another two dates to get through before she could see Bill again. The idea of sending Wally home, troubled her slightly. She hoped he'd understand and wouldn't take it personally. She had never been more than minimally friendly with any of the men aside from Bill, but she knew from experience it didn't take much for men to imagine an entire relationship. With that thought she went to sleep hoping for the best but prepared for the worst.

—

When Laura woke up the next morning, she quickly showered and dressed after finding her date card slipped under her hotel room door. Karl was supposed to meet her out front in a limo. They'd be transported to his family home, where they'd spend the day. Laura discovered she was nervous to meet his parents. She hoped it would go better than her meeting with Carolanne had.

It turned out she needn't have worried. Her day with Karl went wonderfully. He picked her up in the limo, and they rode to his parents' house. Mr. and Mrs. Agathon were thrilled to meet their son's date. But when they discovered the age difference between Laura and their son, they were apprehensive but respectful. Together, Karl and Laura explained the situation, with Karl doing most of the talking. After a few minutes, his parents were aware that the true relationship was between Laura and his superior officer. Karl told them how Laura had taken the time to talk to him about relationships, giving him invaluable advice. Ultimately, the Agathons became taken by the responsible Secretary of Education currently occupying their house. By the end of the visit they wished she really was going to be their daughter in-law. Laura was touched by their openness; she felt a pang in her heart when she thought of her own family and how close they were. She insisted that when their son met the right person, he'd be ready to be a wonderful husband and father.

After the visit with the Agathons, Laura spent the rest of the evening with Karl. Then she returned to her hotel room, where she read the next chapter _Searider Falcon _and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

For the first time since the beginning of the game, Laura wondered if she had made a mistake. She had been steadily sending home bachelors each week. Laura had been careful not to lead any of them on, hating the idea of potentially hurting anyone. And it wasn't exactly a secret within the mansion that her heart was with Bill. For those reasons, she was completely blindsided during her date with Wally.

The day had begun ordinarily enough—ordinary in terms of the show, anyway. She woke up in the hotel room. Room service brought her coffee and an asparagus omelet, grits, and scrapple—her favorite breakfast combination in the worlds. As she ate, someone slipped her date card under the hotel room door. Laura finished eating and rose from the bed to retrieve the card. At that point, Laura anticipated what it would say. She was to be outside the hotel entrance in an hour, the limo would pick her up, and she'd spend the day with Wally and his family.

Laura quickly showered and chose an outfit. That was the difficult part. She wanted to be conservative but not too conservative. It was important to send Wally the right message. And meeting his family could be tricky. At his age, he's been a bachelor longer than the other men, and he was never married. His family would likely be excited by the notion of him bringing a woman home. Laura was dreading the possible disappointment they'd feel when they learned the truth. She felt nothing but warm regard for the man and sincerely hoped he'd find someone who would make him as happy as Bill made her. With these thoughts moving through her head, Laura found a dress she thought would be appropriate and got dressed.

The limo arrived right on time. She sat beside Wally in the back. The look on Wally's face as she sat down told her she hadn't gone conservative enough. He was staring at her almost as appreciatively as Bill always did. This was quite consternating. Laura was uneasy about how the day would go.

He didn't notice her unease and proceeded to greet her warmly. She returned the greeting, having decided diplomacy was the best strategy in the situation. Laura would enjoy the day as best she could. She was prepared for the worst but hoped for the best.

The limo was headed for Delphi, where his family lived. The ride would be between 30 min and an hour, depending on traffic. Laura couldn't very well sit in silence for that long a time. While she was never afraid of quiet, she preferred to avoid awkward silences. So she started a conversation she hoped would be harmless enough. Work was always an easy topic in a jam. She hoped Wally would decide she was too much of a workaholic or too boring, or whatever, and would lose interest in her. That would make her job much easier.

Their discussion led to several revelations. Laura had known that Wally worked in Adar's administration too. They worked in separate departments, so they hadn't seen much of each other, but, evidently, Laura had caught Wally's eye years ago. He had never had the opportunity to really talk to her or ask her out, and he was thrilled they were both part of the show. Laura got the sense the man wanted to bring out the big guns and propose to her in the limo. And she instantly felt bad for the man, who clearly had no idea it wasn't going to happen for them. But she knew what she had to do.

"Wally, you're a wonderful man."

"I sense a 'but,' coming."

"But, I'm already in love with Bill."

"What can I do to change your mind?"

"Nothing."

"What's he got that I don't?"

"It's not about what he has or doesn't have. It's about the man he is, how he feels about me, and how I feel about him. I can't explain it, except that we just fit."

"I'm supposed to bring you home to my family."

"I think, under the circumstances, that's a bad idea. I won't be the cause of anymore disappointment."

"You just don't want to face them."

"That might be right too. But do you really want to bring a woman home to meet your family, when you know we're not going to work?"

"You went home with Lee and Karl."

"That was different."

"They already knew."

"Yes."

"I'm such a fool."

"No."

"I should have asked you out years ago."

"I would have said yes in a heart beat."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course."

"What should we do?"

"Have the limo pull over. The producers will bring me back to the hotel. And you might as well go home. No point in stringing you along further."

"Good luck with everything, Laura."

"You too."

The limo pulled over, and the producers and camera crew picked her up immediately. They were thrilled with the turn of events, knowing it would be the most talked about episode yet. Laura didn't mind the fact that she'd be portrayed as a heartbreaker. She knew she had done the right thing. A less honorable person would have strung him along until the rose ceremony, when he'd be completely blindsided.

For the second week in a row, Laura wouldn't have to send anyone home during the ceremony. She could just enjoy her time with Bill and his boys. The SUV dropped her off at the hotel. For the first time in weeks, Laura truly had the day to herself. She went to the pool for a swim, enjoyed a quiet lunch in the dining room, and spent the afternoon and evening reading _Blood Runs at Midnight_ in her room. She even broke down and watched the vid screen for a time. She had never really spent a lot of time watching it. There weren't many shows that she thought were worth her time, but occasionally it was a luxury.

After she ate dinner in her room, she packed her items because she'd be returning to the the main house the next day. Then, she'd go to the mansion for the ceremony. Laura read the next chapter of _Searider Falcon _and fell asleep, thinking the next week would be much better


	10. Chapter 10

"You did it again," Bill said into her ear.

Laura had just arrived for the rose ceremony, when Bill greeted her. Their greetings were becoming increasingly more intimate as they had whittled down the other bachelors over the weeks. It was clear Bill had missed her as much as she missed him by the way he held her. But she was confused by what he had whispered. It wasn't what she expected to hear.

She looked up at him and asked, "Did what?"

"Broke another heart."

Bill could tell by her face that that was the wrong thing to say. "Wally," he began.

"Yeah."

That was all Laura needed to say for Bill to understand. And he understood perfectly. It was hard to remember, sometimes, that other people were involved—even though it shouldn't have been, considering how little time they actually got to spend together due to those other people. But from the moment he met Laura, it felt like they were the only people in the universe. But that wasn't the case, and a nice man had gotten hurt. There wasn't much to be done. Laura had made her choice, and Bill was infinitely glad he was it. But the love of his life was unendingly compassionate; she didn't feel good about what she'd done.

There was nothing he could say to that. He knew how her mind worked. Anything he'd say, she'd have already thought to herself. Obviously it didn't work. He simply held her tighter and vowed to help her feel better by the end of the night.

"That feels nice, honey."

"I missed you."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"Me too, so much."

"Let's go join the boys."

Bill and Laura walked to where Lee and Karl were waiting for them, holding hands still.

"Hi, mom."

"Hello, Lee, Karl." She looked at both of them, grateful to be surrounded by such honorable men.

"Chris said we all get roses tonight," Lee said.

"Yes, that's true," said Laura.

"I wonder how the producers feel about that," Karl mused.

"I'd imagine the ratings will be pretty high this season," Laura said, thinking about how she had sent home Baltar and Meatwad and left Wally in the limo as she waited on the roadside.

The four exchanged some more small talk, and the rest of the evening was anti-climatic. No one was sent home. Everyone got along. Laura knew there wouldn't be much footage from that night in the final cut. But she didn't care about that. Chris told them they'd be meeting President Adar in lieu of a family. She was going to have to talk to Bill. She wasn't at all sure how that would go, but she was dreading it.


	11. Chapter 11

The limo picked up Laura the next morning. After the driver opened the door, she got in, immediately feeling Bill's hand on hers. His smile melted her as she took her seat next to him.

"I missed you."

She giggled. "You just saw me last night."

"Doesn't matter." Laura looked in his eyes. He meant it. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head. "You all right? You seem tense."

Of course he would notice. She thought she had schooled her emotions carefully, but leave it to Commander Adama to notice anyway. "I'm fine, Bill."

"You'd tell me if you weren't, wouldn't you?"

Laura nodded. She would tell him—as long as it only concerned her. Some secrets couldn't be shared, not when telling him would mean telling billions. The sooner they were free of cameramen and producers the better. Then they could live and love in private.

Laura trusted Richard would quash most of the tabloids through his connections. He couldn't afford certain aspects of her past to come out when he'd be running for re-election in the next year. An affair was one thing. One with his Secretary of Education could lead people to question every decision he made as President, especially his education reform platform. For that reason, she'd protect their secret.

She knew Bill would figure it out, though. Laura prepared for the inevitable. After everything they'd been through, they'd have their first fight. She had a morbid curiosity of what it would be like. She'd never been in a relationship serious enough for a fight. Even with Richard, their arguments were always about their professional relationship—they didn't much discuss their personal one, as there wasn't much to discuss. But with Bill, they had so much between them; arguments were inevitable. Perhaps it was for the best that they'd likely be having one by nightfall. They'd need practice.

She looked up at the man who had come to mean so much in such a short time. "I love you."

"About time." He lowered his head to meet hers. Kissing her.

"Mmm."

"I love that sound." It sounded like a possessive growl. Laura decided she liked the way it sounded. She let him know by kissing him deeper. It was like the cameraman wasn't even there.

—

The limo stopped. Laura peeled away from Bill, looked out the window and saw they were in front of the Caprica Government Building. Bill put his hand on her shoulder. "Ready?"

Laura nodded.

"Let's go."

She looked at him in wonder as he exited the limo, walking around to open her door and help her get out. If Bill was ready to face a man she knew he didn't care for, she could too. She took his offered hand, and together they walked to the entrance.

There were two guards posted. Laura knew both of them. She'd always given them matching scarves, hats, and gloves for the winter solstice. It wasn't much, but they'd always appreciated the gesture.

"There's a sight for sore eyes," John, the guard on the right, said.

"Hello John." She nodded to the man on the left. "Chris."

"Ma'am," Chris said.

"This is Commander William Adama, my…" She broke off. She couldn't say fiancé; he hadn't actually asked her, and it was still supposed to be a secret—that damn release form said so. She'd never had to think of what he was to her before. He just was. They just were. There was only one word for him, though. "He's my everything."

The look on Bill's face told her that was the right thing to say. John and Chris each shook Bill's hand, saying any friend of Dr. Roslin's was okay in their book. Then they let the couple inside.

"What you do to inspire such loyalty?" Bill asked.

"Nothing much."

Bill shook his head, but let it pass. "Where's this boss of yours?"

Laura tried to look stern, but she really wanted to giggle. "He'd hate being called that, you know."

Bill looked earnest. "I'll be nice, I promise."

Laura nodded. "Thank you. That'll make this easier."

"This?"

She cringed. Had she said too much already? "It's complicated."

"I understand." She wanted to believe that he did—that he would.

She took his hand. "President Adar's office is on the top floor." She led him to the elevator.

"Security's light."

"It's mostly on the upper levels where the upper crust cabinet members and the President work."

Bill opened his mouth and closed it. Laura answered his unspoken question. "My office is on one of the lower levels."

"Light security, then?"

"Yes."

He grinned. "That has its merits."

He had no idea. She and Richard had explored those merits quite thoroughly. She hoped Bill would want to create some memories of their own.

The elevator brought them to the top floor, and Laura led them to Richard's office. The security detail was expecting them and knew to trust Laura completely, allowing them to approach the outer door. Laura looked at Bill before she reached for the doorknob. "Ready?"

Bill grunted. "It's not every day I get to meet the President of the Twelve Colonies."

Laura smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. "Let's go."

—

Richard was sitting at his desk waiting for them. Laura knew he'd remain seated. "Laura, Commander Adama. Come on in; have a seat."

Bill and Laura approached the desk. Laura offered a "Mr. President" and sat down. Bill offered his President a crisp salute, which Richard returned. Laura had learned enough to know it was a sloppy one. Richard looked at Laura. "You look fantastic, Laura. You're glowing."

She blushed. "Thank you, Mr. President."

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all, huh?"

"No, it was wonderful."

Richard turned to Bill. "So, what are your intentions for our Laura here."

"Our?"

Richard shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm a little protective of my friend's interests. Laura and I go way back."

"I see." Bill paused. "I intend to propose if Laura'll have me."

"Of course. She must make up her own mind."

Laura could feel Bill tense up. She gave his hand a squeeze. "Don't I always, Mr. President?"

Richard nodded in concession. "Yes, you do." He looked back at Bill. "Tell me about yourself, Commander."

Bill cleared his throat. "I'm sure you have a file on me already."

Richard nodded slightly. "I'd rather hear from you."

"I served as a Viper pilot during the Cylon War. After the armistice, I mustered out and worked on a freighter. I hated it but I met my wife and best friend during that time. Then I got back into the Colonial Fleet. I divorced Carolanne due to irreconcilable differences. We have two sons. Zak, who died in a training accident, and Lee, who is currently a Viper pilot." Bill looked over at Laura. "Laura helped him realize he wants to be a lawyer." He stroked her hand with his thumb. "She gave me my family back."

Laura looked at Richard. She desperately wanted to know what he was thinking what he'd do. Before she left—at his orders—he said he'd never be able to give her love. He was right. She couldn't read his expression. He was smiling at her and Bill, but he was a politician. He smiled all the time.

Richard surprised Laura by standing up and offering Bill his hand. "You're a hell of a man, Bill Adama. I'm glad Laura found you."

Bill took his hand and shook it, giving the president two firm pumps. "I found her, Mr. President."

Then Richard walked around the desk and gave Laura a friendly yet professional hug. "I'm so happy for you, Laura. We'll talk more when you come back."

She blinked back tears, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you, Mr. President."

Richard released her and looked back at Bill. "Take care of her."

Bill swore that he would, and he and Laura walked out.

—

They left the building. Bill opened the limo door for Laura, and she got in, sliding over so he could get in beside her. "That went well."

"It did."

"I'm glad."

Bill looked at her. "You're also surprised. Why?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "The President and I—"

"Go way back, I know. He said that."

"We've been friends a long time."

"I see. Is this _friendship_ going to continue?"

"We work together. That's part of my job. I'm not asking you to give up your job or your friends."

He sighed and looked down. "I know."

She took both of his hands in hers. "Give me your eyes, Bill. What is it? Talk to me."

"There's history I can't compete with."

"Just like with you and Carolanne."

"We've been finished a long time."

"I know, but you have a son together. She'll never disappear from your life, which makes her a part of my life now. Same goes for Saul, Kara, and the rest of the crew of Galactica."

"I—"

"We're both older. Set in our ways. We have pasts and histories—some of which we might regret, but that's what makes us who we are. The people we fell in love with."

Bill smiled. Laura knew she had him—at least for the time being. She wasn't sure how much he had figured out. It seemed the friendship between her and Richard was enough to put him in a tailspin. She wasn't sure if he suspected an affair yet.

"Now, Commander, what's the rest of the date card say?"

Bill removed it from his pocket. He cleared his throat and started reading. They were to go to Laura's favorite sushi restaurant, then they were free to spend the night in her apartment.

She leaned over and kissed him. "That sounds like a wonderful night."

—

It turned out Bill didn't really care for sushi. He cringed as the raw fish went down his throat. Laura knew it was freshly caught and imported from Picon. The restaurant had a wonderful reputation for safety and quality. She'd been going there since she was 10. She shared her love of the delicacy with her father and no one else in her family. They went every time Laura did something good in school—and every birthday—just the two of them. Then they'd go to a boxing match. She blinked back the memories of her father.

She reached across the table and laid her hand over his. "Bill, it's okay. You don't have to eat it. Let's go to my place. I'll make you something you like."

"I'm sorry. I thought I could do it." He shook his head.

Laura giggled. "My mother and sisters never could either. Only my father and I liked it. We'll just have to compromise."

—

They'd convinced the driver, Mr. Russo, to let them stop at the store first. Laura wanted to cook something for her future husband. Maybe even make him dessert. They'd walked up and down the aisles, with Laura trying to figure out what Bill liked best. He'd told her not to make a big fuss.

Laura decided on steak. She had to admit sushi didn't do much to fill her up. She'd usually eaten a big dessert with her father. They'd both had a sweet tooth. Laura smiled at the thought. Bill looked at her. "What?"

"Just thinking about my father."

"Good thoughts?"

"Yes."

Bill nodded. She knew he understood loss. He rubbed her arm. "I'm glad you think of them sometimes."

She blinked away tears. "Do you think of Zak?"

"All the time."

"I'd like to hear about him."

"Sure. I'd like to hear about yours."

Laura nodded. "Is steak okay?"

"It's great."

They made their purchases and Russo took them to her apartment. Bill looked around while Laura cooked. Bill hugged her from behind. "That looks good."

"Good."

Bill poured their wine. They sat and talked while their steaks cooked. Laura liked the idea of coming home to Bill each night. It was their first time in her apartment, and she realized she never really thought about what transplanting him into her life would mean. He seemed to fit perfectly, though. Maybe that's why she didn't think about it. She looked over at Bill. She could see he was deep in thought.

"What is it?"

"You compared him to Carolanne."

"What?"

"President Adar."

"Oh." He was right; she did that. And he'd caught the implications of that comparison.

"Your friendship is…" He broke off and left the table.

Laura followed. He entered her bathroom but left the door open. She watched in amazement as he took his straight razor out of his toiletry bag, wet his face, and started shaving. She stood outside the bathroom door. "What you should understand is that there are some secrets that aren't just mine. I have a past, Bill, and he's a part of it." She caught Bill's attention in the mirror and gestured at the cameras behind her. "I'll tell you anything you want about myself. But there are some conversations we'll have to have later. The thing you need to know is that I love you."

He kept shaving. She couldn't tell if he was listening. It was very awkward. "I don't know what you want me to do here, Bill. Do you want to go?" He could have the guest room if he was going to sulk.

He looked at her. She could see something resembling amusement in his eyes. "I could use a towel."

A towel? Okay. She entered the bathroom and handed him a towel. He took it and wiped his face. Then he whipped it behind her back and used it to pull her toward him. He whispered, "I understand, Laura. But we'll need to talk when this is over."

She nodded. "There's a lot to say."

"I love you. That's enough for now." He kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

After Laura and Bill spent the night in her bed, which would be _their _bed soon, they had to get ready and packed—again. Laura was able to make sure they had a nice breakfast: fresh fruit salad and cottage cheese. She was pleased Bill didn't make a face at all. She knew he was probably a steak and eggs guy, but she didn't want to feel stuffed all day. Just as they finished their last bites, the limo pulled up.

"Time to go," she said, trying to smile.

"You don't want to go to Psammos?"

"I'm just…all this travel from place to place…it's wonderful to share with you, of course, but…"

"You're ready for it to end."

She nodded. He always understood. "I'm home, and you're here. Why do we have to leave?"

"I hear Psammos is great this time of year."

"Hmm."

"Let's think of it as our early honeymoon."

"Are you saying we're not going on one?!"

He shook his head and gestured to her bedroom. "I wanna spend it here."

She smiled. "Let's go before we don't."

He took her bags in his free hand, and she led them to the door, opening it for him. They got the limo loaded and climbed in, and they were off.

—

Laura had to sit in a separate cabin on the plane, but at least she had some time to think—and read. Not that Bill impeded either of those functions, but privacy had been too rare of late—not because of Bill but everything else. She wished they really were on their honeymoon. In the meantime, she'd just have to make the best of it.

The plane landed, and the producer led her to her suite. Her date with Bill would start the next morning. She couldn't wait.

Psammos was beautiful, but it was definitely for people closer to Lee's age—or even younger. However, they (the network) had blocked off a substantial portion of the resort. She could have the sea and sand without the debauchery. It was perfect for an almost honeymoon. She felt like taking a walk, exploring.

—

Bill sat in the sand, waiting. The note said she'd meet him there. Separating after spending the night in her house was hell. He missed her. And yes, he'd figured out her and Adar's secret, and he didn't really care. Yes, he was jealous and irrationally angry when he found out, but she was right, and he admired the discretion and loyalty she showed. She was a woman who'd take a fall to protect another. He wasn't going to get into Adar not being worthy of it—of her. This was about Laura. The woman had character—it didn't matter that she wasn't perfect. He loved her more for it.

"There you are," she said.

Without looking behind him, he could hear the smile in her voice.

She sat next to him in a red dress, and he didn't hide his ogling. "I didn't expect to see you playing in the sand."

"I was waiting for you." He smiled. "It's good to see you."

She pulled the top of her dress closed more. "You too," she said, patting his arm.

"What now?"

She grinned. "I have a secret."

She whispered it in his ear, and Bill smiled. She was full of surprises and mischief and he loved it. He loved how he was the only one who saw that side of her too. "Let's do it."

—

Laura had found a lake with water so clear it was like glass. She'd never want to live on Canceron, but if she could find a similar lake somewhere, she'd love to build a cabin near it—with Bill. They spent the day holding hands and making plans.

Bill had seen a number of lakes, and he catalogued each one. He wasn't sure a cabin would be the best place for a politician to live.

She smiled. "I'm retiring soon."

He pulled her to him. "Perfect."

She kissed him. "Wanna see what else I found?"

—

She might have felt bad about deceiving Chris, if she weren't so…mellow. She'd found it growing near her lake. When she saw it, she knew she wanted to share it with Bill, but that wouldn't fly on network television. Laura had a plan, though. She approached Chris, explaining how it was medicinal after her ordeal. He'd consented—and of course, that kind of behavior was unsuitable for the cameras, so he gave her free reign for that night. He winked and said they'd have plenty of special moments they could use instead. "It's just like Hitchcock said, Laura. 'It's all done with scissors."'

Laura chose not to comment about how this show was in no way comparable to the greatest film director of all time. Instead, she smiled and took her victory with gratitude. Plus, she didn't really want to knock down the show that had given her Bill.

She turned to Bill, snuggling closer against him. They were lying on a blanket on the sand. Bill surprised her by singing: It was terrible, and she said so. He didn't mind. He told her about Juan. She'd never tire of his stories.

"Is this really it, Bill? Is this how we'll spend the rest of our days?"

"Gods, I hope so."

She looked at him, as he gestured to the space behind them—the real world.

"Maybe we should just enjoy this."

"I am."

She smiled. "Wanna sleep out here, or in the fantasy suite?"

"It'll get cold eventually. I vote the suite."

"Okay."

She moved off of him, so he could get up. She offered her arm to help him.

"Thanks. Explain to me again how you got the cameras away from us."

She smiled. "I asked Chris very nicely."

He smirked. "Well, whatever you did, I'm glad. It was fun." He paused. "And informative." He pulled her to him. "Don't worry, honey, your secret is safe with me—all of them."

"Thank you, honey."

They moved from their sanctuary back to the public world—holding hands.

—

Laura spent the next afternoon and evening with Lee. They mostly talked about Lee's future: The work he could expect to put into law school, how different it would be from his undergraduate work.

"Do you really think I can do it?"

She smiled. "I know you can, and I'll do whatever I can to help you."

He grinned. All he needed was a little encouragement, and he could do the rest. The truth was she saw a lot of herself in him. She remembered how certain individuals had helped her in crucial moments. There were so many of them: Even Richard could be counted among them. He'd requested her help during his first campaign. That decision eventually led her to this show—led her to Bill and his family. If she could help Lee by being "that" person, she would.

They parted after desert. They'd had a nice picnic on the sand. She kissed his cheek, wished him goodnight and returned to her suite.

—

After her perfectly lovely date with Karl, it was time for the rose ceremony. All four parties involved knew what was going to happen: It was time for Karl to go home—or back to the fleet. Laura knew he would be fine wherever he ended up. She could think of no one kinder or more honorable—except for Bill. He'd make a wonderful husband and father one day.

So she sent him home, and he thanked her.

"No. Thank you, Karl. You'll make some lady very happy one day."

He smiled slightly and left.

She huddled close to her boys. They'd just had their final rose ceremony. They'd spend the next week in a private section of Hedon, where she'd finally get a fiancé and a future son.


End file.
